A Sacrifice for Shukaku
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Eu cresci conformada de que no meu aniversário de 15 anos minha vida chegaria ao fim. O oráculo de nosso vilarejo relatou a minha família que eu deveria ser oferecida em sacrifício a Shukaku, e com meu sangue salvar todos do demônio que assombrava a vila


__Este oneshot foi elaborado para o concurso de FRANHYUUGA com o casal Gaara e Hinata.__

_**XoXoXoXoXoX**_

_A Sacrifice for Shukaku_

_Por Pink Ringo_

**_"Eu cresci conformada de que no meu aniversário de 15 anos minha vida chegaria ao fim. O oráculo de nosso vilarejo relatou a minha família que eu deveria ser oferecida em sacrifício a Shukaku, e com meu sangue salvar todos do demônio que assombrava a vila. Não me importo de morrer se for para salvar as pessoas que amo. _**

**_Eu só não imaginava que também amaria a Shukaku e por esse amor quisesse viver. Ou melhor...por Gaara."_**

**_( Hyuuga Hinata)_**

O inverno caiu em Konoha em uma paisagem branca onde tudo era gélido e sem cor. O vilarejo se localizava no centro de quatro montanhas, que no ápice do inverno, impedia que entrasse ou saísse qualquer pessoa da vila. Embora Konoha fosse castigada por ventos gélidos, os alimentos ficassem escassos e o trabalho mais difícil, o inverno era muito bem vindo, pois durante está estação estavam livres de Shukaku.

Shukaku o demônio que assombrava a vila nos dias e noites mais quentes do ano. O verão era uma tortura para a vila que não conseguia dormir ou manter a rotina com medo de que o demônio surgisse a qualquer momento para aterrorizá-los.

O mais irônico era que Shukaku não era o primeiro demônio que atormentava Konoha. Antes de Shukaku viera Kyuubi, ainda mais perverso e acalmar a raposa demônio de nove caudas, isso a 50 anos atrás, ofereceram ao demônio o sacrifício de uma jovem chamada Haruno Sakura no aniversário de 15 anos dela. Ela tinha o requisito que o demônio exigira: O cheiro da primavera e a cor das flores.

Nunca mais souberam da Kyuubi assim como também não se ouviu falar de Sakura.

Quando Konoha enfim achou que estava livre surgiu Shukaku para acabar com a paz estabelecida. Novamente o vilarejo tinha a sina do sacrifício. Dessa vez a exigência do demônio foi o sacrifício de uma jovem no aniversário de 15 anos da mesma. Ela deveria ter os olhos com o brilho da lua e um coração acalento que derreteria o gelo do inverno.

Tsunade Hokage, o oráculo da vila, em um dos seus sonhos previu o nascimento da jovem que acalmaria a Shukaku. Não tinha erro, fora exatamente igual quando Haruno Sakura nasceu.

No início do inverno, quando a mais tradicional família de Konoha os Hyuuga anunciaram o nascimento da primogênita, Tsunade Hokage andou até a enorme casa senhorial da vila e gritou a profecia que uma noite antes havia sonhado.

_"As pérolas límpidas ofuscarão o brilho da lua, a beleza do inverno que sua imagem carregará acalmará a mais vil das criaturas. Não entregará apenas seu corpo ao sacrifício, mas também o coração."_

Os Hyuuga horrorizados ajoelharam-se perante o oráculo, mas as súplicas pela misericórdia da Shukaku não mudou o destino de Hyuuga Hinata, que no aniversário de 15 anos deveria ser oferecida como sacrifício ao demônio.

Os anos passaram e Hyuuga Hinata cresceu. A hora de seu destino selar havia enfim chegado.

.

.

.

O vilarejo de Konoha estava sendo preparado para a cetrimônio daquela noite. Teria lua cheia e pela primeira vez em anos Shukaku aparecia durante o inverno para buscar sua presa. Hyuuga Hinata seria entregue ao demônio dando a sua vida em troca da paz da vila.

Mas ela não se importava, seu coração era todo gentileza e doçura ao ponto de não conseguir viver ao custo da infelicidade alheia.

_-Hinata-sama._ - chamou o primo da jovem.

Neji se aproximou e fitou a prima vestida com um belo vestido branco que escondia todos seus belos atributos e ao mesmo tempo a tornava uma imagem tentadora. Como queria poder mudar o destino daquela que secretamente amava.

_-Por favor não me olhe dessa forma, isso não é uma despedida_.- disse Hinata em sua voz baixa e melódica. Admirava o semblante bonito do primo pelo espelho e por mais que sua expressão estivesse imparcial ela sabia o que ele pensava.

_-Está caminhando para morte, não faça essa voz de conformada.- _As palavras vieram ríspida o que fez com que a prima abaixasse a cabeça em um gesto submisso perante a irá despejada por algo que ela não tinha culpa. -_ Desculpe, eu não queria falar desse jeito, sabe que não posso controlar por mais que tente ser gentil._

_-Tudo bem, está apenas preocupado e isso me deixa feliz. - _nos lábios rosados um pequeno e tímido sorriso foi estampado.

Jamais confessou a ninguém, mas admirando aquele sorriso inocente a vontade de Neji era de arrematar Hinata para ele, mesmo que isso custasse a paz no tanto que Shukaku fosse para o inferno e assim Hinata pudesse ficar livre daquele fatídico destino.

Com passos fortes aproximou-se da prima e ajoelhou-se em sua frente segurando as quentes, pequenas e delicadas mãos entre as suas. Os olhos frios de Neji focavam os acalentos calorosos de Hinata. Foi impossível não notar o rubor nas faces da jovem, o rosado adorável mesclava em suas bochechas. Sua timidez fora um dos fatores que conquistou o inalcançável Neji que tantas mulheres desejavam.

_-Ainda há uma chance! Fuja enquanto ainda há tempo, te levo ao fim do mundo se necessário. _

_-Não posso fazer isso, a vila sofreria por um ato impensado como este._

_-Droga Hinata por que você tem que ser tão estúpida. Essas pessoas não dão a mínima para sua vida, só querem um jeito de se livrar da Shukaku.- _a cada segundo Neji parecia ainda mais alterado.- _Sua bondade vai levá-la a um destino terrível que não se deve desejar nem ao pior dos inimigos. Conhece a História de Haruno Sakura, sabe como termina._

Ficaram em silêncio após a explosão de ira de Neji. Hinata se levantou da cadeira e abraçou ternamente o primo que ficou estático com ação tão inesperada.

_-Não me julgue de forma tão digna, não sou tão bondosa assim. - _sem conseguir controlar, a jovem gaguejou - _E-estou com m-medo não nego, eu só não conseguiria viver sabendo que o sofrimento da vila continuou por causa de algo que eu poderia ter feito que faria toda diferença._

_-Sua tola, isso se chama bondade! - _como sempre Hinata tinha a capacidade de derreter o coração do mais frios dos homens. Neji se permitiu abraçar e retribuiu gesto tão carinhoso. - _Eu fugiria e enfrentaria esse demônio por você._

Hinata afastou-se do primo e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso que acalmava os furiosos corações trazendo a deliciosa sensação de tranquilidade.

-Independente_ do que aconteça, serei eternamente grata por suas palavras Neji_. - Hinata desfez o sorriso e olhou para a janela vislumbrando a perolada e cheia lua que se assemelhava tanto com seus olhos -_ Mas eu pertenço a Shukaku, nasci com essa empreitada._

.

.

.

Estava sozinha!Não que fizesse muita diferença, pois cresceu em meio a solidão. Ninguém queria criar vínculo com a garota que seria futuramente o sacrifício da Shukaku, o único que não se importava com esse detalhe era Neji que demonstrava revolta de Hinata ser oferecida de bandeja ao demônio.

No centro da vila Hinata fora amarrada a um banco de pedra. Não fora presa com correntes, mas sim com uma grossa e forte fita vermelha que se destacava em sua pele pá um fino vestido branco que a luz do luar lhe dava uma sensual transparência revelando a sobra de curvas sinuosas. A sua volta tochas queimavam marcando o local exato onde a Hyuuga estava presa.

Os olhos perolados fitavam assustados as pessoas do vilarejo fechando as janelas, trancando as portas. Se escondiam da criatura que em breve surgiria, ninguém queria ficar no caminho da Shukaku, no fundo, nem mesmo Hinata.

O brilho da lua tornou-se mais forte focando o corpo indefeso de Hinata. O vento tornou-se mais forte em um sopro fúnebre de arrepiar todos os pelos do vila que era rodeada pela floresta, sendo que naquela estação do ano sob a neve, surgiu misteriosamente uma tempestade de impossível controlar o medo. A terra em baico de seus pés tremia e a jovem Hyuuga podia sentir uma energia pesada se aproximando, algo que ela não soube descrever minuciosamente, mas que lhe causava o mesmo pavor de estar diante da morte.

Fechou os olhos com força quando a areia começou a ricochetear em seu meros segundos, talvez minutos ou quem sabe horas. Não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou dentro daquele fenômeno o qual a areia parecia lhe engolir. Admitia que não era desconfortável ou doloroso, era apenas estranho a forma que os grãos deslizavam pelo corpo como se estivesse reconhecendo-a. Uma leve carícia que mesclou ao medo trazendo ansiedade e excitação. Naquela altura dos fatos Hinata já não sabia mais diferenciar o que sentia.

-_Hinata! _- Nem alta, nem baixa. A voz que lhe chamou era sobrenatural.

A Hyuuga abriu os olhos e por incrível que pareça enxergava perfeitamente mesmo que estivesse dentro do furacão de areia. Focou os enormes e sinistros olhos amarelos vendo o próprio reflexo na pupila da besta. Teve certeza que era Shukaku e também a certeza de que não morreria.

Shukaku não tinha sede de sangue, o que queria de Hinata passava muito longe da vontade de matá-la.

.

.

.

Não lembrava o que havia acontecido depois que ficou frente a frente com a Shukaku, só tinha em mente a imagem da criatura que todos no vilarejo tanto temiam.

Assim que recobrou os sentidos deparou-se em um local desconhecido e provavelmente bem longe de Konoha. Estava em um quarto luxuoso, as paredes feitas de ouro, as cortinas vermelhas de cetim, uma enorme cama repleta de almofadas bordadas. Levantou-se da cama e correu até a janela. A paisagem era inédita. Um mar de areia no qual Hinata teve certeza que se afogaria caso tentasse reino no deserto! O sol era tão forte que a pele dela tão desacostumada com o calor ruborizava.

-_Afinal onde estou, e cadê a Shukaku?_ - perguntou-se a si. Estava tão para estar morta! Entendia por sacrifício abdicar de sua vida para salvar a de outros.

_- Shukaku não virá a menos que eu chame._ - a voz masculina a sobressaltou fazendo com que se virasse para identificar o visitante.

O coração disparou. TUM TUM. TUM TUM. Suas mãos começaram a bochechas queimavam e provavelmente estava corada. Os perolados cravados na sedutora imagem a sua frente. Céus quem era aquele rapaz?

Diante de si estava um rapaz que deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade. Os cabelos cor de fogo eram um contraste com a pele clara. Seus traços eram perfeitos como se tivesse sido esculpidos pelas mãos de um habilidoso artista. Os olhos eram águas límpidas e claras, um mesclado de azul com verde que tornava indescritível tonalidade. Eram gélidos e indiferentes o que apenas tornava o rapaz ainda mais enigmático. Apesar das fundas olheiras nem de longe tirava a beleza do desconhecido. Ohh mas seu rosto bonito não era o que mais chamava a atenção, mas sim o corpo com músculos rígidos e torneados nu diante dela exalando sexualidade. O desconhecido exalava virilidade sem qualquer esforço, era como se a sensualidade fizesse parte do ar a sua volta.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até que Hinata com sua voz suave e gaguejante fez uma pergunta ao desconhecido, não sem antes abaixar a cabeça constrangida.

_-É v-você q-que c-controla esse demônio, por que o usa para aterrorizar as pessoas? N-não é c-certo!_

Não havia coragem ou desafio em seu tom de voz, apenas o medo e a curiosidade. O estranho no entanto não respondeu a de longos minutos afundados em um desconfortável silencio o ruivo aproximou-se o que fez Hinata ficar ainda mais tensa.

-_Com o tempo se acostuma com o calor. - _o estranho não parecia incomodado com o fato de estar sem roupas. Embora estivesse bem próximo a Hinata passou por ela indo em direção a janela. - _Estamos bem longe de Konoha. As areias do deserto de Suna é meu reino._

Um rei? Então a Shukaku era controlada por um monarca?O quão poderoso era esse rapaz para controlar um demônio?E por que ele pedira a besta para exigi-la a vila?Eram tantas perguntas. Precisava de tantas resposta.

_-O que quer de mim?- _perguntou Hinata. Mantinha-se de costas para o homem nu. Não só pela vergonha, mas também para o bem do próprio senso que desaparecia quando seus olhos focavam os músculos também era humana!

-_Precisamos de você. _- foi a resposta sem muitas explicações do rapaz.

-_Para que? Eu imaginei...bom me falaram que eu...eu...era o sacrifício para acalmar a Shukaku._

-_Sua serventia é para acalmar a besta, mas não da forma que imagina. Não é isso que a Shukaku quer de você escolhida. _

Aquele homem era um mistério. Tão distante nas tinha a impressão de que aquele rei sabia tudo sobre a Shukaku, e tanto conhecimento o incomodava. Todavia se ele não gostava da besta por que a controlava?Poder era uma explicação bem plausível, afinal era isso que reis buscavam.

Escolhida...Essa palavra soara mais gentil do que Sacrifício como a maioria das pessoas da vila a chamavam pelas costas.

_-O que Shukaku quer de mim?_

Novamente ele não lhe respondeu. Aproximou-se perigosamente .Não a tocou, no entanto seus lábios estavam próximos ao ouvido dela, o hálito quente lhe batendo no lóbulo da orelha. Ahhh aquele cheiro! O cheiro do ruivo era tão gostoso e também familiar.

_-Irá saber em breve._

E da mesma forma que ele se aproximou o rapaz se afastou. Andava em direção a porta do outro lado do recinto. Hinata ficou hipnotizada com o andar altivo e a forma que os músculos das costas se mexiam. Balançou a cabeça tentando voltar a si. Antes que o desconhecido saísse do quarto ela perguntou.

_-Qual o seu nome?_

Sem olhá-la ou parar de andar o ruivo lhe respondeu.

_-Sabaku no Gaara._

.

.

.

Se Shukaku não queria lhe devorar a Hyuuga já não tinha mais certeza de seu destino. Passou a tarde deitada na cama olhando para o teto do quarto, que por mera curiosidade era todo pintado. Não havia reparado antes, somente alguns minutos depois quando estava sozinha tendo de companhia apenas seus pensamentos.

Lá estava a Kyuubi, sabia como era o demônio raposa devido a um quadro na vila, ao seu lado um rapaz loiro de sorriso maroto e olhos rapaz tinha uma jovem nos braços, cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda. Flores de cerejeira esvoaçavam a sua volta. Haruno Sakura. O sacrifício antes de Hinata.

Estudando o restante do teto havia outras bestas e pessoas, ao todo eram nove monstros e todos na mesma espécie de padrão de cena que o da Kyuubi. Ao encontrar a imagem da Shukaku foi impossível não reparar que a besta estava pintada em destaque ocupando a maior parte do teto. Tinha de companhia apenas a lua e a imagem de um ruivo no qual Hinata reconheceu de imediato sendo Sabaku no Gaara.

Aquela figura tinha um significado importante e ela estava preste a descobrir.

.

.

.

A noite no deserto de Suna era fria, mas nada comparado ao inverno gélido de Konoha.A lua estava esplendorosa e brilhante, todavia Hinata não conseguia deixar de estremecer diante de tão belo esplendor, pois foi em baixo da mesma bela lua que fora sequestrada pela Shukaku.

-_Hinata! _

A mesma voz sobrenatural a chamava. Ohhh e agora o que deveria fazer?Guiada por impulso andou a passos lentos até a janela ouvindo seu nome ser repetido diversas vezes até que seu corpo foi iluminado por completo pela luz da noite e a gigantesca besta na areia conseguiu vislumbrá-la.

-_O q-quer de m-mim? _- perguntou receosa.

Shukaku esticou o rosto o suficiente para alcançar a sacada de ela estava cara a cara com a besta. Ahhh aquele cheiro inconfundível. Gaara e a Shukaku tinham o mesmo delicioso cheiro.

-_Minha. Tem que ser minha!_

_-Já sou sua prisioneira._

-_MINHA! _- a palavra viera em um sopro agitado.

As pernas de Hinata fraquejaram fazendo-a cair de joelhos. O que mais Shukaku queria dela? A besta aproximou o rosto do corpo da Hyuuga. Centímetros os separavam, um mero movimento e a jovem poderia encostar o próprio rosto no focinho do demônio.

_-Seja minha! -_ novamente Shukaku repetiu.

Por breves instantes os olhos sinistros pareceram adquirir um brilho azul esverdeado. Hinata reconheceria aquela tonalidade em qualquer lugar, pois nunca havia sido subjugada por um olhar tão forte e misterioso como aquele. Admitia para si mesma: Sabaku no Gaara havia lhe encantado.

_-G-gaara?_ - perguntou a besta.

-_Você é minha!- _a voz da besta viera possessiva.

Esperta a Hyuuga começou a encaixar as peças. As lendas. Ser oferecida a Shukaku durante a lua cheia. Encontrar Sabaku no Gaara conhecedor da Shukaku e ao mesmo tempo misterioso. As imagens no teto do quarto. O reaparecimento da Shukaku após o anoitecer. Tudo começava a fazer sentido.

Havia algo de humano na besta, ou melhor, havia um humano dentro da Shukaku. Um hospedeiro que dividia sua vida, alma,corpo e coração com a vil criatura.

Shukaku desejava Hinata. O rei Gaara tentando acalmar a besta resolveu atender ao pedido do demô eram um só!

Tentando controlar o choque após montar o quebra-cabeça, Hinata estagnou um suspiro e manteve a voz o mais doce possível. Tinha que acalmar a besta para trazer o lado humano de volta.

_-Sim, eu nasci por você.- _a jovem Hyuuga conseguiu encontrar coragem para colocar a mão direita sobre o focinho da Shukaku.

Era a resposta que o demônio queria ouvir.

De forma mágica a imagem de Shukaku aos poucos se transformava, logo apareceu o corpo sedutor de Sabaku no Gaara. Ele estava de joelhos diante de Hinata fitando-a da mesma forma apática. Analisava as expressões do rosto dela, esperando qualquer gesto de repulsa ou negativa. Ele já estava acostumado, desde que nascera e seu povo descobrirá que ele era o hospedeiro da Shukaku muitos indagaram em serem reinados por um demônio. Gaara porém só dividia o mesmo corpo com a besta, pois seus corações e alma não era o mesmo.

Tinha o temor de ser recuso por Hinata. Shukaku não se importava com o que a população de Suna achava de sua existência, no entanto não perdoaria uma recusa da escolhida.

_-Céus... é inacreditável!_ - exclamou baixinho, contudo o suficiente para ele ouvir.

-_Não vou lhe fazer mal._ - prometeu o ruivo.

-Como é possível algo assim?

-_Todos os biju tem um lado humano. As besta não conseguem sobreviver sem nossa corpo. - _Gaara se levantou fazendo com que Hinata olhasse para o lado envergonhada. Sentia-se desconfortável com essa mania dele se sentir tão a vontade nu.- _Shukaku hospedou-se em mim quando nasci. Não é algo que escolhemos._

_-O rei de Suna e a Shukaku são a mesma pessoa. _

_-Não!- _ele a cortou de forma ríspida. _- Somos diferentes, muito diferentes. Temos o mesmo corpo mais minha alma é só minha._

Havia dor no tom de voz do rei. A jovem Hyuuga pode notar o quanto era doloroso para ele ser comparado a besta que era conhecido por sua nefasta brincadeira de destruir vilas, alimentar-se de pessoas inocentes e a cima de tudo ser o pesadelo de Konoha. Gaara era humano, um rei que deveria se sentir impotente de ter que dividir o próprio corpo com um ser odiado e desprezado pelos humanos.

Hinata se levantou e receosa tocou o ombro do rapaz. Queria confortá-lo!

_-Desculpe, eu realmente não quis ofendê-lo._

_-Não sente nojo? _- perguntou ele olhando para a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Nojo?

_-De me tocar. Afinal Shukaku faz parte de mim mesmo que eu e a besta não sejamos a mesma pessoa._

Se ele soubesse o que ela sentiu quando o tocou descartaria aquela pergunta. Era uma sensação muito distante do nojo e bem próxima ao desejo.

_-N-não!_

O ruivo mergulhou nas águas peroladas dos olhos da dama do inverno. Ela era muito mais do que apenas uma mulher que agradaria a Shukaku. Hinata também agradava Gaara. Isso o rei e a besta tinham em comum.

-_Isso é bom!_

Sem pedir permissão o rapaz colocou as duas mãos no rosto da Hyuuga aproximando seus lábios do dela. Foi incrível o choque elétrico quando suas bocas se tocaram. Pareciam imãs grudados que nunca deveriam se afastar. O positivo e o negativo que precisavam estar juntos para se completarem. Um beijo plácido e tímido que logo ganhou como incentivo o desejo de explorar os lábios um do outro. Ele pediu passagem e Hinata entreabriu a boca para que o beijo fosse aprofundado.Línguas se tocando, degustando o sabor um do outro.

Ahhh era tão delicioso ser beijada por Gaara que Hinata não tinha tempo de lembrar de que Shukaku também deveria estar aproveitando em algum lugar no interior do ruivo. Suspirou deliciada quando as mãos dele se instalaram em sua cintura. Quando os lábios vorazes já não se prendiam somente em sua boca, mas também em seu pescoço.

Nos braços de Gaara finalmente Hinata pode entender o que Shukaku queria dela. Mas o que a Hyuuga queria saber é se o rei queria o mesmo para acalmar a besta dentro de si ou por que também a desejava.

Não mentiria para si mesma. Queria muito que aquele momento não fosse só o desejo dela e de Shukaku. Hinata gostaria que Sabaku no Gaara também a desejasse.

.

.

.

De forma doce ele lhe beijou o rosto secando a lágrima solitária que lhe escorria no rosto. Fora preenchida de forma tão suave e carinhosa que foi impossível não conter um suspiro forte de rendição. Era indescritível a forma que ele arrancava sensações intensas a cada novo movimento sobre ela, a cada novo carinho ou beijo.

Foram longos minutos de puro -se junto a Gaara quando ele chegou no ápice. Procurou pela primeira vez os lábios dele em busca de atenção sendo correspondida de forma mais intensa do que ela esperava. Queria novamente ser dele.

Mais uma vez...

Mais uma vez...

Quantas vezes ele quisesse.

Quantas vezes ele pudesse.

Quantas vezes a vida permitisse.

Por que não era só Shukaku que desejava aquele ato, Gaara e Hinata também queria se amar. Não só em noites de lua, mas também durante os dias ensolaradas. Ou o crepúsculo alaranjado da tarde. As noites frias também seriam bem vindas para se aquecerem no corpo um do outro.

O amor? A explicação era tão simples.

Eles tinham nascido predestinados a se amar.

O tempo confirmou esse fato e os muitos e muitos anos que passaram juntos até que a morte os levou. Gaara e Hinata. A besta e o sacrifício. Ou melhor...

_O rei e a escolhida._

**END**


End file.
